Endgame: Memorial Games 3
by TimX7
Summary: President Paylor has been assassinated during the crowning of the victors for the third Memorial Games, now her killers have taken over Panem. Let the Hunger Games begin once more...
1. Prologue to Destruction

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Title: End Game: Memorial Games 3**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: President Paylor has been assassinated during the crowning of the victors for the third Memorial Games, now her killers have taken over Panem. Let the Hunger Games begin once more...**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your support of the first two stories in this series. Now this is not going to be the last in the Memorial games series, I do have one last MG story planned and in that one I promise the story won't be centered on certain characters that have been the main focus of the current trilogy. It will focus on an all new cast of submitted characters and I will need new characters submitted. I hope I don't have to create anymore characters on my own. Oh and thanks to those who have given me permission to use their characters from Foreveryoursemma's Behind Enemy Lines and We Live As We Die.**

**Head Gamemaker: Tim Lansing's POV**

I am so proud of the victors this year, not only did District 2 retain their victory from last year, but the Districts that have lost last year and the year before have finally won a Memorial Games. This year's games went so well. President Paylor and I walked up to the victors, with the other Gamemakers, all holding the crowns for this years list of fourteen victors. We all crown them as victors and the audience appludes.

However this moment of celebration is short lived, as a gunshot rings out crom across City Circle. Then I turn to see Paylor fall to the ground, a bullet wound in her forehead. President Paylor, the woman who changed Panem for the better was just assassinated...

**Two Weeks Later...**

I flip through the progress report on the Paylor investigation. Ever since her death, Panem has been placed under martial law by the Supreme Commander of the Peacekeepers. So far they still have no clue and nobody is taking responsiblity for the shooting. Well not until I'm told to turn on the TV to any news station, by a peacekeeper. I do so and see seven robed figures in black robes with hoods on the screen. The one in the very center keeps its identity concealed to the camera, as he or she begins a speech.

"Citizens of Panem... " The male voice said. "My name is Lucifer, and I'm here with my fellow members to take responsibility for the assassination of President Paylor, a beloved ruler if I do say so myself, but she had one flaw and that is the Memorial Games. Humanity can't escape their bloodlust, and abolishing the Hunger Games for these non lethal Games led to her undoing. We are your rulers now. We're declaring war on every Panem citizen that rejects our rule of this glorious nation. We will fight and destroy those who reject the other countries that are heading this way to help build a new global government in Panem, where the entire world will divide this nation and rule it their way. Plus we're reviving the Hunger Games. In the coming weeks, tributes will be reaped and trained, then released into the arena of our choosing, and we choose the arena from the 74th Hunger Games. There the tributes will fight to the death, but there will be one surprise twist that will be mentioned at the opening ceremony. Now here are the rules of these 76th Hunger Games."

**1. All tributes must be reaped from all thirteen Districts and Capitol. Two boys and two girls of previous Memorial Game tributes, revived Hunger Games tributes, and victors from both games are eligible to be reaped.**

**2. For volunteers, anybody can volunteer, there is no official age requirement. The older the volunteer is, the better the secret stipulation will be.**

**3. As usual there will be three days of training, and this time there will be no laser gun training. All tributes will spend three days training in various weapons and survival skills. These course do include firearms training with real firearms.**

**4. This is the secret rule, and will be revealed by the Gamemakers at the opening ceremony.**

"These are the rules citizens of Panem. We are the Gamemakers, and we are above you all! Good day Panem and may the odds be EVER in your favor!"

I sit back in my desk chair, stunned by what I just witnessed. I look at the peacekeeper and he looks at me with sympathy.

"What are we going to do now sir?" he asked.

"Well we just have to abide by their rules for now. But bring me all Phoenix Tributes immediately. I need to speak with them, oh and you should call in all Peacekeeper leaders here too. We have to have a strategy meeting."

"About what?"

"We're going to fight back. I don't think Paylor would want the entire world invading our country and definitely won't allow these Gamemakers to reinstate the Hunger Games. If I know her as well as I do, she'd want to fight back, to protect this nation from these terrorists."

"I know she will sir." the peacekeeper said before saluting and leaving my office. I sigh... This idea had better work.

**Phoenix Tribute: Cato's POV**

The other Phoenix Tributes and I enter Tim's office, along with the higher ups of the Peacekeepers and Panem's military. We all wonder why were all called from our Districts. However the only tributes missing is Rue and Thresh. Who couldn't make it to the Capitol in time, so they were told to meet in the private visiting rooms of the D11 Justice Building, where video conference equipment was set up for them to attend this meeting at D11.

Tim looks at us all and the two screens with Rue and Thresh's faces shown. Then he begins the meeting.

"I called you all here because of the Gamemakers announcement of war against us and the Hunger Games. This can't be allowed to happen. We all know President Paylor would not want this to happen. As of right now we're at war with the entire world. Every nation in this post apocalypse world is out to claim a piece of the Panem pie. We don't know what these countries are planning to achieve that goal, but we have to fight back. Though we're heavily outnumbered. As for the Hunger Games, I don't know what the Gamemakers are planning, but I do know I can't just sit on the sidelines while tributes kill each other. So I'm announcing to everyone present in this room and abroad, that I'm going to volunteer for Caligula's place in the Hunger Games. I don't want this announcement to leave this room ladies and gentlemen. You may be surprised by this decision, but I don't care what you think. I'm going to bring those tributes back alive and well, as I'm going to break them out of the arena. Then I'm going to hunt down these terrorists and make sure they never hurt anybody in Panem ever again."

"If you're going to volunteer, then I will too." Marvel said. "Unless I'm reaped. But nobody will take my place in the Games. I'm fighting by your side to the bitter end Tim."

"As will I." Rue said. "I have to enter these Games anyway, as there is no one else on the female side that has survived the Hunger Games, and my sister is the second girl tribute, so I must enter these games."

"Not unless someone volunteers for you Rue." Thresh said.

"I may even volunteer, someone must take Tony Howard's spot." I say.

"Either way a few of us are going to be helping you out in the arena Tim." Clove said.

I turn to Clove "Clove, if I'm going to volunteer or at least get reaped, please lead the remaining Phoenix Tributes to victory against the Gamemakers."

"We will, but we're going to help you get out of that arena." Clove replied.

**Author's Comment: Okay here is what I need from you the readers. I still have openings for the following:**

**District 5 girl**

**District 6 boy**

**District 6 girl**

**District 7 boy**

**And that's all of the characters I need. So it's first come, first serve. Plus I'm still waiting on confirmation from Foreveryoursemma on permission to use Knox Overstreet. I'm pretty sure she'll allow me, but who knows. Though it is past the point of no return for her, as I'm already going to finish up the second chapter soon. Next chapter quite frankly is ALL of the reapings, rather than just do four chapters introducing with four POVs to each District, I'm just going to do them all, unless you want me to do four separate chapters for the Reapings. That is your call.**

**Before I forget, here is what I need for the submitted characters of the open slots:**

**Name**

**Age**

**District**

**Physical Description**

**That's all I need. I'm not going to bother with the other stuff, as it's a bit boring to write about to me. Who will survive this game of death and what is the secret rule? Why are these Gamemakers hiding their identities and doing a secret rule like the Quarter Quells? Read and find out.**


	2. Reapings: Capitol and District 13

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Author's Note: So I am going to do the reapings four districts at a time. Except this chapter is only going to feature the Capitol and District 13. Oh and to anybody who wants to submit a tribute, please include a personality for your tribute. As I forgot to include personality into the form. Here we go...**

**Capitol: Caligula Augustine's POV**

This has never been easy... Today is one of the worst days to be alive. It is Reaping Day and it's not for the Memorial Games. It's for the reinstated Hunger Games. The games that everybody used to love and watch religiously. Now everybody in the Capitol dreads this day. As even Capitol children are reaped. Like the Quarter Quell four years ago, everybody in the Capitol is dreading these games, as the celebrities they cheered for during the Memorial Games for the last three years, are going to go into an arena to be killed. Never to be seen again, unless Dr. Monroe can use the Project on those that want to be revived as a Phoenix, but I worry about the current Phoenixs and what happens if they die.

But I'm snapped back to reality by my wife Dahlia, holding our one year old son Julius. I don't need to draw names. I already know who is going into the arena. There have been only four victors in the Memorial Games and nobody from the Hunger Games. I just call them up to the stage and announce that Tim is the mentor for the Capitol, but he surprises us all with his announcement.

"No Caligula... You're the mentor for the Capitol tributes! I'm volunteering to take your place! Besides if both you and Dahlia die in that arena, who is going to raise Julius?"

He has a point, I need to stay out here to mentor them and give my tributes gifts. So then I announce the fourth tribute as my cousin, Timothy Lansing... I tell them to go wait in the Presidential Mansion until it's time for the opening ceremonies.

**District 13 Head Peacekeeper: Ventus Thomas' POV**

Katniss Everdeen stayed in District 12 this year. She's eligible for the reinstated Hunger Games. I don't even need to draw any names, the only three victors are on stage with me. But I do ask for volunteers and Vin replies they don't need anybody taking their place. They're ready to stick it to the Gamemakers for reinstating the Hunger Games. But one person in a Peacekeeper uniform steps up to the stage.

"You're going to need a fourth person sir." he tells me. "And I'm willing to volunteer, to protect my sister in the Hunger Games."

"Danny?" Megan looked stunned and she had every right to be that way. Her brother is entering the Games alongside her. Danny doesn't want Panem to fall to the world nor does he want his sister to die alone in the arena. I applaud his valor, the young man is a terrific Peacekeeper from the nomadic District 14, District of the wastelands. I escort them onto the train for an immediate departure, the Gamemakers are forbidding visits from family members. So I tell my second-in-command to take over while I mentor the tributes of District 13.

**Author's Comment: Well that is it for this chapter. Next chapter the reapings continue four districts at a time. Starting with District 12 and working their way down to one. And I still need tributes, I already have the boy tribute for District 7 signed up. And don't forget to include a personality with your submission.**


	3. Reapings: 12, 11, 10, 9

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 12: Katniss Everdeen's POV**

I sit in a separate roped area away from my friends Rory and Peeta. Haymitch isn't present but said we should call him if he's been reaped. Azrael and the Kristile siblings sit in separate areas as well. Prim has handed the reins of representative to Gale. Even though he was to be in District 2, his new hometown. He draws a boy's name and reads it aloud.

"Azrael Lupine..." then he announced the second male.

"Peeta Mellark!" Peeta was about to step on stage, when Gale suddenly...

"Peeta sit back down, I'm voluntering in your place." Gale said. Then he drew the female names.

"First to be reaped is... Katniss Everdeen. Second is... August Kristile..." Then I heard Prim say something I never thought I'd hear her say.

"I volunteer! I volunteer in August's place!" Prim took Sunshine's place on the stage, next to me. I never would've thought she would be this brave. Then again I did the same thing for her when she was picked for my first Hunger Games.

**District 11: Thresh's POV**

Nobody new in this District, excluding the two twelve year olds that won this year's Memorial Games. They were reaped but Riri and I volunteered in their place. We were taken directly to the train, with no visitations from our families, especially since I no longer have a family. My grandmother was tortured and died of heart failure during the torture. Those Peacekeepers under Snow's rule did it because Peeta and Katniss mailed a lot of money to us, and they demanded she tell them how she got that amount of money without having a victor in the District. It was once a law, that in District 11, anybody who wasn't a victor of the Hunger Games or was a family member of the victor, was allowed to have a certain amount of coin.

The Peacekeepers were tried and convicted for war crimes after the rebellion, by that time I was just coming off the operating table in that underground facility. I didn't know my grandma was killed until I returned home to 11.

Anyway we're taken onto the train with Nick as our mentor. We weren't given visitationhs by order of the Gamemakers. So there would be no plans to stop the Hunger Games. But I know there will be no plans to stop it. I just know that there are plans to escape the arena.

**District 10: Tobias Levine's POV**

I hold Marx in my arms, we are standing on the train, watching it leave the station as everybody wave tearful goodbyes, knowing that one or none of us are coming home alive. But we still don't know the twist.

"We'll make it out alive Marx." I say soothingly. "I just know we will..."

**District 9: Artemis Solaris' POV**

My brother and I had won the recent Memorial Games. Since we were the only two victors, we had to be in the Hunger Games. However they need four from every District. So Corey and Tammy gladly volunteered for the Games. I stand there on stage and look at Tammy, she's trying to be brave, but failing miserably. My brother Apollo isn't doing no better. He's only twelve years old, while I'm fifteen years old. I've seen Hunger Games with him on TV, twelve year olds being reaped means that nobody has a soul in the Capitol. In fact they definitely rig it to ensure innocent twelve year olds go into the arena to die, they can't defend themselves either. The only Districts that don't allow twelve year olds into the reaping are the Career Districts. It is there they have to prove themselves to volunteer for the Games, and twelve year olds in those Districts aren't ready for the Games yet.

**District 9: Apollo Solaris' POV**

Who am I trying to fool by pretending to be brave for the media? No one, that's who! I'm scared... Sure the Memorial Games were different. Nobody died in them, but this the Hunger Games. I was too young to be reaped in the 74th Hunger Games, but now I'm of legal age. And my sister and I are the only victors of District 9. We are escorted onto the trains with the promise of the Head Peacekeeper that he'll say our goodbyes to our families for us. This gives me little confort.

**District 9: Clove's POV**

I watch out the window, as the train leaves the station. I sigh as I look at the tributes I'm mentoring. There is Tammy and Corey, who have been improving in their archery over the last year, I know they'll do very well. Then I notice Artemis is conforting her brother. Apollo of course is crying in her arms. He's scared... I know I would be if I went into the Games his age. But I didn't... I volunteered like everybody else in the training center, when the trainers figured I was a cold hearted killer and ready to bring another victory to District 2. They were right, but I didn't bring victory home. Instead I was brought to the underground facility, while my coffin was filled with weights and sent back to 2.

I feel sorry for them. All four tributes... District 9 never trains victors of Hunger Games, but they have been training, using mainly crossbows in place of bows, to simulate aiming with firearms. It worked rather well, but shooting crossbows and hitting animals that won't fire back can only offer so much.

"This not fair sis..." Apollo says through his tears. "The Hunger Games were supposed to be banned, why is this happening?"

"I know Apollo... It's not fair... But those monsters killed our beloved President Paylor and are forcing us to revert to the old ways of Panem." Artemis replies.

Of course it's not fair... Nobody deserves to be treated like this again. Nobody deserves to be put through the horrors that the Districts were put through. To lose your humanity, to die of starvation because the Capitol doesn't let the Districts survive, to be punished for trying to survive.

I'm finding it kind of strange that I've changed from a Loyalist of the Capitol to a sympathizer of the Districts. Then again things changed ever since the war ended. I look back out of the window, knowing that the battle ahead will be a cruel and brutal one...


End file.
